


Stiles' Crush

by booktities



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktities/pseuds/booktities
Summary: Derek is anxious because he has been told Stiles was to bring his crush to the pack night, fluff and misunderstanding happen.





	Stiles' Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexehime/gifts).



> HI! this is my very first time sharing something I wrote on here, hope you guys will like it! I honestly coulnd have done it without my fantastic Alexehime beta-ing me and adding many adjectives to this story, Alex babe you are wonderful I love you thank you.
> 
> I started writting this 2 years ago, my computer broke, i just repared it now, thought i'd share this one with the fandom, english is not my first language, if there is any mistake, my bad. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Something was wrong. Not wrong per se, nobody besides himself could have said that the situation was wrong. Odd, yes. Odd could be the word.

The pack was gathered all around the loft. Only Stiles was missing and, as much Derek didn’t want to say it, he was growing more and more anxious. Stiles wasn’t at the last pack night, which was kinda odd since the human rarely missed a pack night in the past and always had reasons for it. But apparently, his betas told him he would be there.

But still, Derek was scared that Stiles noticed about his feelings and was simply avoiding him. Maybe he had been less careful lately, maybe it showed in the way he stood closer to him now and how the betas, sometimes, commented on the fact that he was more tactile with Stiles than them. He always tried to defend himself by saying he was the only human in the pack who didn’t reek of werewolf, but he knew no one really believed him.

He looked at the time: a quarter past seven. God, even the pizza delivery man arrived before Stiles, no one in this pack managed to arrive later than the pizza, they always took like an extra hour to come to the loft. Behind him, Jackson and Isaac where arguing because there was only one Hawaiian and they both had decided that they wanted it, even if it was originally Erica who asked for it. But she clearly enjoyed way more the scene of the two boys fighting over it so she settled for a meat lover one. Lydia was scoffing, muttering about her childish boyfriend, Scott and Boyd shared a four cheese and peperoni one, Allison only took onion rings, and was, surprisingly, way more protective of her food than any werewolf in his pack. Wise girl.

Derek tried to not show how upset he was that Stiles stood him… well them up. But he must have done a bad job of it, because a few moment later, Lydia was getting up from her place next to Allison, for Scott extreme pleasure and sitting next to him.

“You know Der, he will show up.”  
“Well that’s what Erica said, but he is late, we should just start the movie.” He grumped  
“Derek. Stiles will show up.” She said as she touched his arm in soft comfort.

That got the interest of Scott, who around a mouthful of pizza.  
“Yeah, he might just had forgotten to get is crush.’’

And he returned to his food as if what he said was completely normal. Like, no one even blinked. Derek tried to keep his face straight and not show any emotions. The truth was that Scott might just as well stab him in the chest. Except he didn’t want anyone to know how hurt he was. Especially if Stiles planned to get his crush to Derek’s loft.

Why did no nobody tell him about someone else presence? This was a pack night! They just accepted Danny a month ago, he thought, looking at him on the love seat snickering with Cora. But this was a big deal, they all knew how uncomfortable he was around people. HELL! He just started opening up with the teens four months ago! He was still trying to proceed all this when Stiles choose this moment to slide the door to the loft open.

‘’ Hey guys!’’  
A round of ¨hello¨ and even a ¨welcome, loser¨, graciously offered by Jackson, greeted him. He took no time to get himself some pizza and sat right next to Derek, munching loudly. Forcing Lydia to change seat, again. 

‘’ Hey Sourwolf, what got you in such a sour mood?’’  
‘’ Nothing… Where’s… where’s your crush?’’  
‘’ My crush? OH SHIT I forgot it in the car’’  
Everyone laughed, the girls rolled their eyes.  
‘’ How can you even forget your crush in the car?’’ Derek asked incredulous.

Seriously, he knew Stiles tended to be a little distracted, but there was a difference between putting your shirt inside out and forgetting your goddamn date in a car! And no one seemed to think that it was weird, forgetting a person in his car… A person that was probably stupid for not getting out of the car themselves or speak up about being forgotten. What in hell did Stiles found in a person that did not even complain about being forgot in a car… 

Stiles looked offended.  
“I’ll tell you that I was distracted because I haven’t been to a pack meeting for more than a week and I missed you guys, so I hurried up here and indeed, I forgot my crush. It can happen okay!’’ he scoffed.

Derek looked around, Lydia was looking at him with a smirk, the others were laughing a little, except Boyd and Erica who were making bed room eyes at each other even if they were definitively not alone here. Stiles was still looking at Derek. So he simply lifted an eyebrow at him.  
‘’ Well, go get him?’’  
Stiles just looked stunned to the unintentional harsh tone.  
‘’ Okay… if you insist that much… I… I will be right back.’’  
Cora looked at Derek the same way he had looked at Stiles a moment ago.  
‘’ Pushy much?’’  
‘’ Well, isn’t it just weird to… leave your crush in the car..?”  
‘’ If you say so…’’ Cora looked confused at him, but didn’t comment furthermore.

He already didn’t want to meet that guy, but, why nobody else did thought that, yes indeed, if you have someone you like you just don’t let him sitting in the car while you watch movie with your friends. It’s like, common courtesy, if you do not plan to introduce him, don’t bring him.

He heard Stiles footstep coming but he seemed strangely still alone. Maybe the guy had ditched him when he realized that Stiles was simply leaving him in the car. He hoped Stiles wasn’t sad, Derek didn’t know how much he liked this guy but he didn’t want Stiles to cry or worse say he was going home and then cry, no Derek would not let that happen.  
‘’ Here, now happy?’’  
Derek looked at Stiles, and everyone was waiting for their Alpha to finally sit down. So basically they all watched when the realization hit him. Stiles had come back alone because there was no crush to meet. It was a fucking crush soda.

His cheeks were burning, and then Stiles was laughing so hard he had to hold his belly.  
‘’ OMG NO! DEREK, OH! OH MY GOD, did you… did you think I had brought a human crush here? For like, the pack to meet before telling anyone about him? Do you really think I'm that cruel of a being to actually bring someone in front of you before telling your Royal Wolfy Angry Eyebrowness and be sure you wouldn't scare the shit out of him? ‘’  
‘’… well, nobody seemed surprise when Scott told us you may had to get your crush…’’  
Erica scoffed.  
‘’ Well it’s simply that Stiles had drank like fourteen of those ONLY this week.”  
The pack all nodded along.

Derek was still blushing furiously, he had gotten jealous over a goddamn soda can. And in top of that, in front of all his teenage-hungry-of-gossip-on-their-alpha pack. He was NEVER going to stop hearing about this. Live that down? Never.  
Of course, Lydia, being the devil she was and showing no mercy for the alpha, said loudly , just to be sure to be heard, even if the room is full of werewolves.

‘’ Guys, isn’t it weird that our dear alpha was really, miserable and pissed when he got told that Stiles was bringing his crush here? ‘’  
Isaac, being his favorite beta tell her that it was normal to get wary of people getting in his den without being invited. Derek immediately mentally add this reason to the list of why Isaac was his favorite. Allison tss-ked. Stiles was still looking at him, incomprehension all over his wide doe eyes.

‘’ Derek, I would never bring someone here without telling you first, you know that, right?’’  
‘’ I guess… I just… people with crushes tend to not always think of what they are doing’’ He said looking at Scott who was kissing Allison's hair. He, at least, had the decency to look sheepish.  
‘’ Well, there is not only Scott who grow immensely jealous and worried about his crush maybe having a crush’’ Erica cooed.  
‘’Wha.. Derek… Wait, whaa.. do you have a crush on me?’’ Stiles asked with a soft voice.

As if he was dreading the answer. Or maybe that was the little hint in his hopeful amber eyes that was praying for some sort of affirmative he was hoping that the answer was yes. But Derek not being the type of man to display of his deepest emotions in front of an audience. even his pack, didn’t want to talk about this in front of them. Which Lydia, cleverly seemed to get.

‘’I’m bored, I want to go get an ice cream. I’ll pay for every werewolf and human who follow me.’’  
That oddly did the trick even if Erica seemed to try to simply to stay behind, Boyd lifted her bridal style and took her through the door. Lydia was the last one out, looked right in his eyes at him and he knew. He instantly knew, He was going to be the one paying for that ice cream. But right now, he had Stiles to focus on. Stiles, whose heart was running a marathon and was tha the loudest sound in the loft now, except maybe his own heartbeat.  
“So… will you answer that question?’’  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah, you will answer or yeah you have a crush on me?”  
Gathering his courage to form the words that was floating in his mind for so long now.  
“Both. I was really jealous of that soda.”  
“You don’t have to be jealous of it.”  
Derek lifted his eyes to meet Stiles’, full of hope.  
“The only crush I have is right in front of me,” he said pointing to the can, “and next to it is Derek Hale, the man I love.”  
Derek didn’t even blink before he captured those smiling lips with his own, in a soft, tender kiss. Stiles didn’t wait before kissing him back as they fell onto the couch.  
“I had a crush for you, for a long time. If you had asked sooner I would had told you. It’s in the fridge next to the milk.” The werewolf smiled.  
Stiles laughing as he tried to recapture Derek’s mouth. This was by far was the best thing he had experienced.  
‘’ Oh and yeah, I may be in love with you too’’  
That crush story will haunt them forever, but why complain?), it had brought them together.

No need to say, Derek always kept Crush in his fridge after that

**Author's Note:**

> was it funny? I thought it was funny, crush cream soda is the best soda, I will not fight anyone on this, because its soda, really not worth it :)
> 
> leave me a kudos if you likes it. it would make me very happy! comment if you feel like it, or if you find a mistake or something that does not make sense!


End file.
